Of No Importance
by Huntress of Wonderland
Summary: Set 100 years ago/ Turn Back the Pendulum. Yoruichi promises to take Soifon to train in the sakura grove. Sofon wants to show her something very important. However, when a certain someone comes along, will Yoruichi change her mind?


_While I was thinking of ideas for _A Cat's Tale of Jealousy, _this kind of popped up in my head. It is emotional and I'm kind of making Yoruichi act like a bitch and ignorant so I apologize if anyone hates me for it! It's just a quick little story so sorry if it sucks. I believe that this might have happened 100 years ago while Yoruichi was captain. So here is a really emotional story! Enjoy!_

**Of No Importance**

Soifon could barely wait until the captain returned from her meeting. She patiently waited all day in the second division's office for Yoruichi's return. Today, Lady Yoruichi would take her to their usual spot – the sakura grove – to train.

Seated on one of the office's couch, the young protégé was completing paperwork- Yoruichi's paperwork. She was not asked to do the work, however if it made the captain's life easier and happier, then it was no trouble at all. Forging Yoruichi's signature on the last paper, she placed the pile of papers and the pen down on the table in front of her. Glancing out the window, she used the sun's position in the sky to calculate the time; which was around six o'clock. Yoruichi should be coming through the office doors any moment now.

Judging by the looks of the weather outside, it was going to be a beautiful night. Not only was Soifon excited to spend time with Yoruichi, but she wanted to show her her greatest accomplishment yet from her training. It is a big step in every shinigami's life. She often fantasized how Yoruichi would react when she showed her; eyes full of pride, a big grin on her face, rustling her hair with a few words of praise. Soifon's heart jumped in her chest from the thought. It was true that she harbored deep feelings for the Shihoin, but she knew nothing would ever happen. Even if it did, she would never allow herself to soil the goddess's name. She was undeserving of such perfection; therefore, she would continue to be content of just being her bodyguard.

Soifon thoughts were interrupted by one of the office doors opening. She stood up from the couch abruptly Steele grey eyes lightened up and a small smile found its way on her lips as the figure of Yoruichi Shihoin walked into the room. The older woman strolled into the room, her arms holding a big stack of papers. She let out a loud yawn upon entering the room. Soifon figured it must have been a long, exhausting day for the captain, but she hoped it wouldn't change their plans.

"Good afternoon, Lady Yoruichi. How was your day?" Soifon said politely, bowing to the Shihoin before watching her walk right past her and dropping the stack lazily on the desk. Plopping down in her chair behind the desk, the tan woman propped her feet up on the wooden surface and leaned back in the chair before answering.

"Exhausting. The meeting took four hours! The worst part was that it was all about squad finances! I literally fell asleep standing up, but Unohana had to ruin my little nap."

This brought a smirk to the bodyguard's face; it was a very typical thing Yoruichi would do. She wanted to ask if their training session was still on, however she decided not to pester. Instead, she picked up the stack of paperwork that she completed, walked over to Yoruichi's desk, and placed them in the 'COMPLETED' bin. Noticing this, Yoruichi brightened up a little.

"Aw Soi, you shouldn't have!"

"Oh, it wasn't any t-trouble, Lady Yoruichi."

Yoruichi hummed in response a smirk on her face as she watched Soifon go put the pen in a drawer in the vice captain's desk. Of course she remembered about her promise to take Soifon to their training grounds and she definitely knew that she was eager to go. She loved being Soifon's mentor; watching her student grow stronger each day was a huge enjoyment in her life.

"Hey, are you ready to go soon?"

"Oh, y-yes."

Yoruichi stretched in her chair, "Alright, just let me-"

The captain was interrupted by a knock on the door. Without any kind of permission, Kisuke Urahara opened door and entered the room with a "Yo!" in greeting. Soifon's mood completely changed from excitement to hatred. She glared at the blonde third seat.

"Do you not have any manners?" she said angrily at the man. Kisuke just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands.

"It's alright Soifon, calm down. What's up Kisuke?" Yoruichi said, standing to greet her friend.

"Nothing much. To be honest I've been cooped up in my room all day experimenting," he man laughed.

"Yoruichi crossed her arms and turned her head to Soifon, "I guess that explains the smell, huh Soi?" Soifon smirked at the insult but it disappeared when she noticed that she was just teasing. Yoruichi turned back to the man. "Anyway, did you complete the paperwork you were supposed to hand in a week ago yet?"

Laughing nervously, Urahara spoke, "No, sorry. I haven't gotten around to it."

_Incompetent fool,_ Soifon thought. The man annoyed her to no end. She was unable to comprehend why her mentor even associated herself with him. He's lazy, forgetful, has no sense of etiquette and straight up aggravating.

"Whatever but you better hand it in soon. I've covered for you for too long as it is. What do you need?" the purple-haired captain said.

"Well, Kuukaku asked if we could go to her party tonight."

Soifon laughed mentally. _Well that's too bad Urahara, Lady Yoruichi is already taking me to the-_

"Hell yes, her parties are always the best! There's alcohol right?"

_Wait ,what?_

"Do you even need to ask?"

Yoruichi laughed loudly, "Yeah I guess you're right! So should we get going?"

Urahara stepped aside and waved a hand to the door, "After you."

As all of this was going down, Soifon was going into mental hysterics. Why was Yoruichi going with Urahara when she promised she'd train with her tonight? Confusion wrapped up her thoughts, keeping her from thinking straight.

_Wait, is she coming back? I thought we were training tonight._

When she came back from her thoughts, the two older people were almost at the door. Soifon needed to know what was going.

"Wait, L-Lady Yorui-"

"Oh yeah, Soi could you do those papers on my desk for me? While you're at it hand them in when its morning, okay?" the captain said, waving a dismissive hand to her protégé, not even bothering to turn around.

"But I-"

Yoruichi turned around with an annoyed expression on her features, "Soifon just do it. It's really not that hard to understand."

Soifon knew that there was no way to stop or persuade the Shihoin to not go to the party, so she decided that she should just show her her accomplishment before she left.

"I understand perfectly, it's that I have some-"

"Come on Soi, you're wasting a bunch of my time right now!" She sighed, interrupting once again.

"I-I a-apologize, it's just I-I have something really impor-"

"Soifon stop stuttering and spit it out already, you know I hate when you do that!" She scolded, a frown adorning her brow.

Soifon was quickly losing her confidence as Yoruichi spoke. She nervously untied her sword from her side, holding it by its sheath in her hands.

"L-lady Yoruichi I-"

"It better be something important, cause you're bothering me. Come on hurry it up!"

Soofon wavered on what to say next. She realized that Yoruichi was becoming irritated and cross with her. Never before had the captain said such things to her and frankly, she didn't like it.

"I-its impor-"

"What could be so important? Is it really that important?"

All of her confidence blew out the window.

"I… um, no. No, It's not important," she lied, feeling disappointed and hurt. She turned away from the two, not wanting to watch them exit.

"God damn it Soifon, why do you insist on wasting my time? You are so annoying sometimes!" Yoruichi said, frustrated, "Let's go Kisuke."

Soifon heard their footsteps go out of the room, followed by the door slamming shut, causing everything to shake and rumble in the room. The huge stack of papers that Yoruichi brought in earlier flew off the desk and scattered everywhere on the floor; leaving a huge sea of papers. Soifon sighed heavily. Once again she was casted aside by her mentor so that she could go with Urahara. This was another reason why she had a never ending hatred for the man.

_I guess I'll always be second best in her book._

She began to pick up the papers, trying not to think about the subject, but it was near impossible. All she ever thought about was the welfare of her goddess. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. After she was finished cleaning up the mess, she took the giant pile to the office couch and grabbed a pen. Once again she was stuck doing someone else's paperwork.

Soifon tried her hardest to concentrate on her work, but it was all too much.

She was alone again. She would wait until she was called to escort an intoxicated Yoruichi to her home. Then she'd be alone. Everything she does, she'll be alone in the outcome.

Sadly looking at the door the Shihoin had exited out of, she whispered,

"I just wanted to show you that I unlocked my shikai."

The voice in her head tried to comfort her, but there was no use. Not even her own newly acquired zanpakuto spirit could pull her from her depression.

It was supposed to be one of the greatest moments of her life, yet she was alone and hurting for all she wanted was to please and protect her mentor. But all she can seem to do is anger and annoy her. She hated that man. She hated herself. She hated being lied to.

She was of no importance. Not to Lady Yoruichi. Not to anyone.

What she didn't know was that in a few days later, she would hate the one person she cherished more than anyone or anything in the whole world.

_Yep, it sucks, I literally did this in an hour. As you may have noticed, I HATE Kisuke Urahara! Don't get me wrong, I like Yoruichi and all, but I think she is so oblivious to Soifon and her feelings. Also I guess I kind of made her bi-polar too, sorry. Anyway, I'll get to work on_ A Cat's Tale of Jealousy. 

_-Huntress_


End file.
